(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cell, a packaging system, and a method for fabricating the packaging system, and more particularly relates to a cell and a packaging system for transmitting optical information by using an interconnect system, and to a method for fabricating the packaging system.
(b) Background Art
Today, in order to reduce manufacturing costs and increase performance of computers, there is a growing need for compact arrangements of electronic circuits. To that end, the area dedicated to electronic circuitry is minimized, while the distance over which electrical signals must propagate is reduced, as are the material costs. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a multichip package, in which four semiconductor chips, stacked directly or with gold balls interposed therebetween, are mounted on a lead frame and then encapsulated, thereby reducing the distance between the semiconductor chips.
Another technology has also been developed, in which optical signals, instead of electrical signals, are used to operate electronic circuits or to transmit information among the electronic circuits. This kind of technology has been vigorously developed in recent years, because optical signals travel faster and carry a greater amount of information than electric signals. For example, Patent Document 2 discloses a multichip module, in which a plurality of substrates having integrated circuits mounted thereon are stacked with a resin interposed between the substrates for bonding thereof. In this multichip module, optical fibers are embedded in the resin interposed between the substrates to provide interconnection for the integrated circuits.
Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 6,426,559
Patent Document 2: U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,214